


Jokes On You

by faraandmera



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post canon, couldn't think of anything more for this, fatalistic humor, idk man, short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:25:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/faraandmera
Summary: "I’m going to make you wish you were never born.”“Jokes on you I already do-” Jeremy freezes, realizing his words too late.





	Jokes On You

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr version: http://faronisisioni.tumblr.com/post/161192331258/
> 
> i got nothing guys

After the first game sold a unfortunately low number, it seemed as if _Apocalypse Of The Damned_ wouldn’t be getting a sequel anytime soon, or for that matter _ever_. However, though a series of petitions, and a surprisingly successful kickstarter campaign, _Apocalypse Of The Damned 2_ , released to shockingly positive reviews.

As people who had basically memorized the first game, it’s Michael and Jeremy’s duty to play it as well. At least, that’s why Michael argues they should when he drags Jeremy away from homework to play it. 

Most of the core game-play remains intact, with improvements to things most everyone complained about with the first game. In addition, the story campaign was revamped, and made so it could be played with an _extra_ two players, if wanted. The villain of the game is rather unremarkable, especially since they both agree a zombie game doesn’t _need_ a villain in the first place, but it’s still fun to play.

After their third attempt at the fourth level- which had a surprisingly hard room that kept killing them- when an in game cutscene plays with the villain, who’s trapped them in the building their characters are stuck in, for _some_ reason.

_“You should really stop getting in my way.”_

“Oh wow, never heard that before,” Jeremy rolls his eyes, Michael laughs.

_“I’m going to make you wish you were never born.”_

“Jokes on you I already do-” Jeremy freezes, realizing his words too late. Michael turns to him, startled, frowning.

“Dude…”

“It- it’s a joke!” Jeremy all but squeaks, letting out nervous laughter. It’s gotten progressively harder to internalize jokes like that, let alone the fact that he meant it, in the past year. Maybe being forced to admit how awful he was, was bad for his mental state. Just _maybe_. Michael throws an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders, shaking his head.

“I would have thought less of it if you didn’t seems so worried about it.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t worry dude, I’m not here to force you to talk about a joke like that. Not right now, at least. When you want to talk about it, we will.”

“Thanks.”

“But- just- I’m glad you’re here, _alright?”_

“Thanks, man.”

“I mean who else is going to help me make sure this guy wishes _he_ was dead.” Michael grins, and Jeremy can’t help the laugh that escapes him. Jeremy nods, and Michael pulls back so he can grab his controller just as the cutscene ends. “Now we have no idea what’s going on, though.”

“Oh man, how will we live without the _riveting_ story here?” Jeremy’s remark gains a snort of laughter from Michael.

“Dunno. It’ll be pretty hard.”


End file.
